il pourrait neiger
by clochette's lullaby
Summary: Un streampuck. Dans le quartier de Soho, une épidémie fait rage. Isabella et Edward, se retrouvent afin de vaincre ce mal.


**Il pourrait neiger.**

« La pire épidémie qui est jamais arrivée dans ce royaume. »

John Snow (1813-1858).

 **30 Août 1854 -10H00**

Le petit oiseau mécanique ouvre ses ailes, dévoilant ses oisillons, becs ouverts. Chacun leur tour, ils libèrent une note, délivrant une musique de son écosse natale.

Devant le psyché, Isabella observe son reflet. Ses cheveux sauvages se sont libérés de la natte que lui avait faite Alice, hier au soir. Dans sa tenue de nuit, une chemise de son père élimée, lui arrive aux ras des genoux. De son défunt père, elle a les cheveux de la couleur de la lave des volcans, ses yeux gris, d'un soir de tempête, ses éphélides et son ingénierie.

Une fois ces ablutions faites, elle enfile son corset de cuir sur une chemise manches longues. Place sa lame dans ses bas de soie noire, puis replace les volants de sa jupe sur ses bottines lacées. En sortant, elle fixe son chapeau haut de forme, à l'aide d'une plume d'argent.

Alice déposa l'œuf dans le coquetier lorsque la maitresse de maison entra.

—Joyeux anniversaire Mademoiselle. Je vous ai préparé votre repas préféré en ce jour. Lui dit-elle.

—Merci Alice, viens donc te joindre à moi.

Isabella tapote de sa cuillère le pied du coquetier qui s'anime. Deux sabres sortent de la base du porte-œuf et tranchent d'un seul coup vif le haut de l'œuf, pour reprendre leurs places initiales.

Le carillon de l'entrée sonne, Alice déjeune face à la maitresse de maison, relève le regard. Une nouvelle carillonnette retentie.

—Si tu attends de moi que j'aille ouvrir la porte, Alice.

—Pardon Mademoiselle, c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas de si bonne heure.

Alice court ouvrir la porte.

Isabella s'enferme dans la bibliothèque, elle passe ses mains sur le bois sculpté, fait pencher le livre de cuir au blason de la famille, un déclic se fait entendre. Elle pousse le mur et pénètre dans la salle d'entrainement.

Un mannequin de couture, s'avance vers elle, des bras armés s'articulent devant elle.

— Bonjour Robotte, en ce jour, je souhaite un programme niveaux 5. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

Le mannequin tourne sur lui-même, semblant effectuer une danse pendant qu'Isabella hôte sa jupe, lassant apparaitre sa culotte bouffante et ses armes attachées à ses portes jarretelles. Robotte diffuse une lumière, Isabella se lance dans son combat contre cette créature métallique.

Lorsque Alice la rejoint, Isabella roule au sol afin d'éviter les fléaux de Robotte. Elle dégouline de sueur, râle contre l'indiscipline de ses cheveux et saute afin de se redresser sur ses pieds. Elle se positionne pour la prochaine attaque, profite de ce moment d'accalmie pour chercher des yeux un ustensile qui lui servirait pour les attacher. Le mannequin la charge et Isabella d'un pas de danse souvent répéter, récupère son chapeau qui était sur la tête de Robotte. Elle lui lance dessus alors qu'elle se tortille les cheveux avec la plume. Robotte évite de justesse le freese-bee haut de forme et un nouveau programme s'installe.

— Qu'est ce que sont ces colis, Alice ?

— C'est pour votre anniversaire.

Isabella se tourne vers sa servante et amie, les sourcils froncés, inerte et bouche grande ouverte. Robotte en profite pour la percuter, elle roule sur le sol et tentant de se soustraire aux attaques incessantes du mannequin.

—STOP ROBOTTE ! Hurle Alice en croisant le regard d'Isabella.

Le robot cale, ses lames à quelques millimètres du cou de la jeune femme, toutes ses lumières s'éteignent et le silence règne dans la pièce.

—Qui est le destinataire ?

Alice dépose les colis au sol. Elle tire sur le ruban pour libérer la carte accompagnatrice.

—Mais qu'est ce que….

Le ruban se tortille tel un serpent, pour former au sol un gâteau d'anniversaire de trois étages. La carte, sentant le ruban passé sur une puce d'initiation, se déclenche. Elle se plie, comme cet art japonais, l'origami afin de former un cygne qui bat des ailes en diffusant une douce mélodie.

—Magnifique. Chuchote Isabella.

Cette dernière qui s'est précipitée au devant d'Alice au premier mouvement du ruban, observe cet oiseau chanter. La mélodie lui prend le corps, le cœur, l'esprit et l'âme. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, elle se sent en sécurité, sereine. Elle a l'impression d'être dans les bras de son père, pendant ces soirées d'histoires au coin du feu. Elle peut même sentir son odeur, sentir cette assurance qu'il dégageait. Elle se revoit dansant, enfant, entre les bras paternels, puis dansant entre ceux de son fiancé, Edward Cullen.

Alice ramasse le cygne et le tend à sa maitresse. Elle s'en empare, le dépose sur la table de travail et munie de ses lunettes à loupes, observe le mécanisme. Sur les ailes, elle peut lire les mots suivants :

REJOINS-MOI

Isabella ouvre le premier carton et sous le papier de soie noire, elle découvre une robe de bal de velours et tulles verts ainsi qu'un corset de cuir parsemé de pierres.

—Oh mon dieu ! souffle Alice.

Isabella la place devant son corps et fait quelques pas de danse avec. Dans le deuxième carton, se trouve une paire de bottines hautes à lacet et dans le dernier un masque du même vert que sa robe, enjolivé de plumes et pierres précieuses.

À l'intérieur du masque est inscrit :

Isabella Swann. 20h00 – 30 Août 1854

3 Broad Street- Soho- Londres.

— Mais c'est …

—Le lieu de rendez-vous.

—Vous comptez vous y rendre, dans cette demeure, pleines de renégats?

—Je me dois d'essayer cette merveille, tu ne penses pas.

—De qui vient tout ceci, Mademoiselle ?

—J'aurai confirmation ce soir.

—Je n'aime pas vous savoir seule là-bas. Je demande à vous y accompagner. Je ferais votre chaperon.

Isabella part à rire sous le faciès de son amie, Alice.

—Tu es à peine plus âgée que moi. Toi seule, sais où je vais. Je porterai mes inséparables.

Alice réfléchie en observant sa maitresse qui détaille chaque carton à la recherche d'indice quelconque. Elle sait que jamais sa maitresse ne la mettrait en danger, et par conséquent jamais elle ne cédera à sa requête d'accompagnement. Alice sourit.

— Accordez-moi l'honneur de vous faire couler un bain, et de vous coiffer.

— Qu'il en soit ainsi, enfin si tu arrives à dompter ces cheveux.

 **30 Août 1854- 19H00**

Isabella enfile la robe verte et Alice l'aide pour serrer le corset. Ses armes sont en place, Alice y a veillé personnellement.

—Mademoiselle, il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de cette doublure.

Isabella se contorsionne, place ses mains à la recherche de différents, d'insolite. Elle sent une sorte de petit bouton pressoir.

— Veux-tu bien te reculer, s'il te plait.

—Vous n'allez pas l'actionner.

— A bien y réfléchir, tu ferais mieux de sortir. Rapportes moi les inséparables.

—Mademoiselle….

—Il vaut mieux que je sache de quoi il en retourne, ici qu'au beau milieu de la foule. Je ne blesserai personne.

—A part vous.

Isabella fait signe à la jeune femme de sortir et attend qu'elle est fermée la porte pour appuyer sur le mécanisme.

—Saperlotte.

La porte s'ouvre aussitôt et Alice aperçoit son amie jupe relevée mi-cuisse, laissant voir ses portes jarretelles, son couteau, ainsi que la naissance de ses bas jusqu'à ses bottines de cuir.

Isabella actionne de nouveau le bouton et sa robe reprend sa longue forme d'origine.

—Ça alors !

—J'adore ce système, il est un géni. Je devrais l'adapter à mes tenues. Lance Isabella sous le regard joueur de Alice pendant qu'elle actionne de nouveau ce mécanisme.

—Il n'y a qu'un homme pervers pour avoir de telles pensées.

—Ou une personne qui me connait très bien.

Isabella sourit devant l'inquiétude de son amie. Après lui avoir pris les mains pour la rassurer, elle s'installe devant la coiffeuse pour laisser Alice effectuer son art.

Devant la porte d'entrée, Isabella enfile sa capeline pendant qu'Alice lui présente les inséparables. Ce sont des boucles d'oreilles en forme de cage à oiseaux et à l'intérieur de chacune d'elle un petit oiseau, ressemblant à un perroquet. Particularités, premièrement, ils enregistrent tout ce qu'il se dit, deuxièmement, ils savent rentrer au domicile, seuls et troisièmement, n'apprécient vraiment pas d'être séparés et dernièrement, ils ont une fonction vidéo en direct, ainsi Alice pourra suivre à domicile toute la soirée d'Isabella.

Alice ouvre la porte et un fiacre précédé de chevaux mécaniques attendent leur cliente. Par la vitrerie du fiacre, Isabella observe son quartier de Soho. Depuis la naissance du prince Léopold, premier accouchement par anesthésie, effectué par le docteur Cullen, son fiancé à l'époque. Les réfugiés semblent plus nombreux dans le quartier. Soho est réputé pour le travail des petites mains, son exotisme, sa mafia interne et ses règles de vie précises, mais il lui semble que depuis cette naissance, le quartier déborde de nouvelles têtes. Toutes ces personnes qui recommencent leur vie, de nouveaux problèmes se sont imposés : Le travail, il y en a toujours plus, mais aussi l'insalubrité des rues et l'étroitesse des maisons. Les maisons ne poussent pas aussi vite qu'on le souhaite. Cullen en a fait la réflexion l'autre soir au Duc Volturi. Il clame pour l'installation des égouts et des arrivées d'eau canalisées dans chaque demeure. Le duc lui a rit au nez. Isabella a observé cet échange, en le voyant contrarié, cette ride au dessus de son front, la ride du lion, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Elle s'est souvenue des nombreuses heures passées auprès de lui, de son rire, de son regard bienveillant, de sa moralité… Il est un homme comme elle en rêvait, mais elle avait rompu les fiançailles au décès de son père.

Les chevaux mécaniques stoppent au 3 Broad Street, et la porte du fiacre s'ouvre. Une main articulée, gantée se présente à elle, et Isabella s'appuie dessus afin de descendre. La marche retrouve sa place lorsqu'elle pose les pieds sur le trottoir. Des lampions illuminent façades et jardins de cette demeure sur trois étages, lumières qui reflètent l'aisance et le confort de ses habitants. Cette branche de la famille Volturi a acquis son argent et ses titres avec les trafics, alcool, vente de plaisirs charnels, près à taux exorbitants. Autant dire que cette maison pue la vilaineté de Soho.

Un robot de servitude, dernière génération ouvre la porte principale.

—Veuillez introduire votre invitation, s'il vous plait !

Isabella place son masque sur le plateau central, qui est parcouru par une lumière bleue.

—Soyez la bienvenue, Mademoiselle Swann.

Après avoir restitué le masque, le robot s'efface, libérant l'entrée.

Isabella dépose la capeline auprès d'un robot concierge et suit le tapis rouge qui mène jusqu'à la salle de réception. En parcourant le couloir, elle observe chaque tableau, sculpture, richesse exposée.

—Ecœurant !

—Mademoiselle Swann, quel plaisir de vous voir en ces lieux.

Un homme tout en largeur lui sourit et lui tend la main.

—Est-ce vous, mon oncle, que je dois remercier pour cette invitation ?

—Malheureusement, je n'en suis pas responsable, bien que votre présence, entre ces murs, soit un plaisir pour mes yeux. Lui répond t-il en lorgnant sur sa généreuse poitrine.

—Vous louchez, Monsieur.

Oncle Volturi rigole lorsqu'il la conduit dans la salle de réception. Dire que cette soirée était magnifique est très éloignée de la grandiosité qui s'offre à elle. Des pyramides de nourritures, des fontaines de boissons, des tables de gâteaux multicolores, des œuvres artistiques exposées à outrance et tout au fond des méca-musiciens aux instruments rutilants.

— Aurais-je réussi à vous surprendre, mademoiselle ?

—Un simple pique-nique m'émeut.

— Je vous préviens que je réserve une danse.

Isabella hoche la tête, elle sait qu'elle ne peut refuser une danse au maitre des lieux, qui se trouve être son oncle. Un homme puissant dans cette communauté, un homme qui impose sa loi et la fait appliquer. Il contrôle de multiples rues, d'hommes de main, de trafics et il est grand ami et adulé par nombres de nobles. Autant dire qu'il est le parrain de Soho.

—N'oubliez pas de placer votre masque. Lui rappelle t-il en partant.

Les femmes paraient leurs plus beaux bijoux, robes et chaussures. Un mélange de parfums hors de prix se mélange dans la grande salle, certaines rigolent à gorge déployées, d'autres en troupeau, s'échangent les dernières rumeurs. Il y a le coin des chaperonnes, qui devraient garder à l'œil leurs ouailles, mais elles discutent entre elles, boivent et ressassent le passé. Ce qui laisse libre court aux filles de bonne famille, vivre leurs premières caresses, baisers, sensations et scandales. Certaines respectent encore les règles, en dansant à distances convenables sur la piste, d'autres visitent les jardins. Dire qu'Alice aurait du être en leur présence. Elle sourit en l'imaginant au milieu de ces oies.

Au son de la valse, Isabella sent le rythme vibrer en elle. Sa première danse en temps que damoiselle de ce monde, elle l'a accordée à Cullen. Geste qui a alimenté les rumeurs un certain moment. Il était si beau, dans son costume noir, sa chemise blanche sentait le citron et la menthe. Isabella était si stressée qu'elle lui a écrasée les pieds. Cullen la tenue contre lui, en caricaturant les harpies (chaperonnes) qui les observaient derrière leur binocle. Elle devait se retenir de rire et leur danse en fut troublée, quel souvenir inoubliable.

—Mademoiselle Swann, quel plaisir de vous voir porter dans cette robe. Murmure une voix à son oreille.

Isabella se tourne afin de confronter le destinataire des colis.

—Ne vous retournez pas ! Le duc Volturi vous surveille. Il semble que vous lui ayez fait le plus grand effet.

—La faute de votre robe.

— Sur moi, je suis sur qu'elle ne lui aurait fait aucun effet, mademoiselle.

Un sourire passe sur le visage d'Isabella.

—Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi me faire venir dans ce nid de vipères, en ce jour ?

—Vous voilà bien curieuse.

—Serais-ce un défaut ?

—Encore une question. Tututututu. Je vous savais plus perspicace.

L'homme frôle du dos de ses doigts, les bras d'Isabella qui se tend à se frêle contact.

—Isabella, jamais je ne vous ferais de mal.

—Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas, si vous persistez.

L'homme rigole et prend la main d'Isabella pour la conduire sur la piste de danse.

—Mais que faites-vous ?

—Votre oncle était en chemin pour vous invitez à danser.

—Oh, je vois

—Hors, je n'en n'ai pas fini avec vous.

Devant elle, une silhouette la dépassant d'une tête et demie. L'homme sent la menthe citronnée, il a une dimension tout-à-fait honorable, musclé, solide, sans en paraitre trop. Son costume bleu sombre est impeccable, sa chemise blanche scintillante, ses hauts de chausses cirées et il danse à merveille. Elle se sent bien dans ses bras. Isabella regarde son bas de visage minutieusement rasé. Il porte un masque sans fioriture, du même bleu que son costume, qui laisse entrapercevoir ses iris vert. Il a une petite cicatrice sur le menton et ses cheveux noirs charbon, sont libres. Mais ce qui attire surtout son inspection, se sont ses lèvres pleines qu'il humidifie du bout de sa langue. Avec ce simple geste, le déclic se fait. Ces lèvres, ce corps, cette odeur, ces cheveux, elle les connait.

—Respirez Isabella.

—Edward !

Sous la surprise, Isabella lui écrabouille le pied. Edward sourit et lui relève le menton, tout en la menant au rythme de la musique.

—Voilà qui nous ramène à quelques années en arrière.

—De merveilleuses années.

Durant ce court silence, il la fait virevolter au son des violons.

—Est-ce que la mélodie vous a plus ?

—Comment l'avez-vous nommée ?

—Il pourrait neiger.

—Elle est magnifique.

—Vous avez préférez le cygne et plus particulièrement la magie de cette robe.

—Bien que le fonctionnement m'intrigue, j'ai fortement apprécié cette mélodie.

—Elle est tout à vous. C'est votre cadeau d'anniversaire.

—Merci…Edward, je… Il pose son index sur ses lèvres et de son autre bras, l'approche de lui.

—Danser en votre compagnie, votre corps contre le mien, votre odeur si …

— Pardonnez-moi. Lui dit-elle en se séparant de lui. Il la fait tourner sur elle-même et la récupère entre ses bras. Il observe son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son cou dénudé. Il monte lentement sa main dans son dos et respire profondément ses cheveux.

—Mademoiselle Swann, j'ai réussi à vous faire sortir de chez vous pour votre anniversaire. Notre complicité me manque, Isabella.

—Edward, cessez de me torturer.

— J'espérai juste me rappelez à votre souvenir.

—Je ne vous ai jamais oublié.

La musique ralentie signifiant la fin de la danse. Edward lui sourit et prend sa main dans la sienne afin de la ramener au bord de la piste. Il lui embrasse chastement la joue et lui promets de tout faire pour remplir de sa personne son carnet de bal. Isabella rougit, heureusement que son masque la cache.

Mr Volturi s'empare de la main d'Isabella et après les usages faits, il la conduit au centre de la piste. Isabella ne peut refuser cette danse, pourtant elle ne lâche pas Edward du regard. Ce dernier boit tranquillement un verre de jus de fruits tout en tenant une sorte de conversation avec la fille du duc Volturi. La petite duchesse, où seules quelques plumes, savamment disposées, cachent les parties impudiques de son corps. Elle se frôle à Edward, lui murmurant à l'oreille, posant sa main sur son bras, et rigolant à toutes paroles de ce dernier. Isabella est folle de rage, jalouse, elle essaye de ce concentrer sur les paroles du duc Volturi, sa graisse qui se dandine devant elle, ses mains qui la tiennent plus fort maintenant et son nez qui semble s'allonger afin de venir la renifler. Elle tente de se soustraire à lui mais il la colle contre son corps. Il lui parle de ses boucles d'oreilles, en caressant son cou lorsqu'il monte sa main, il lui présente ses condoléances ainsi que son soutien et sa protection si elle en fait la demande. Puis il lui réitère ses allégations sur son père. Sa mère et lui s'étaient enfuis afin de pouvoir se marier et consommer leur amour. Elle connait tout cela, il se répète à chaque rencontre.

Edward est sur la piste de danse avec la petite duchesse. Il tente de la maintenir à distance respectable, ce qui fait sourire Isabella.

Une fois la danse terminée, elle sollicite de se désaltérer, près d'une de ces fameuses fontaines. Le duc lui sourit et prend un temps infini pour la servir tout en finissant son sempiternel monologue. Au moins, elle ne sent plus ses doigts sur elle.

Isabella observe ses grands mondains se divertir, boire, manger, danser alors que le peuple du quartier manque de tout. Totalement désobligeant, mais tellement dans l'ordre des choses. Les riches abusent de tout, les pauvres se privent de tout. Isabella n'a pas à se plaindre, elle est seule héritière de la fortune de ses parents.

Dans l'oblique de son regard, Isabella perçoit un homme vêtue de vêtements sombres disparates. L'homme est caché par le chambranle de porte. Il semble chercher une personne, on dirait qu'il a peur, peur d'être surpris ? Peur d'être reconnu ? Isabella n'en sait rien mais son comportement l'intrigue. Ses souliers sont usés, il passe sa main sur sa barbe naissante, puis sur son front tondu pour finir par s'essuyer les mains sur l'arrière de son pantalon. Il regarde si personne ne le surprend et croise le regard d'Isabella qui lui sourit. Il se rétracte contre le chambranle ne lâchant Isabella des yeux. Elle attrape une serviette de papier et sous le regard de l'homme, y cache des tranches de cake salé. Elle referme méticuleusement la serviette de papier autour de son précieux contenant et lui apporte.

—Je ne suis pas un mendiant, madame.

—Je n'oserai vous insulter de la sorte Monsieur. Je pense juste que ces quelques tranches seront plus utiles dans l'estomac de votre famille.

—J'arrive à nourrir ma famille, Madame, mais je ne peux les soigner.

—Vous êtes souffrants ?

—Ma fille et ma mère. Ma femme est à leur chevet. C'est pourquoi je suis venu chercher le docteur.

—Je vais de suite le prévenir, attendez devant sa calèche.

—Merci pour vos intentions, madame. Dit-il en cachant la serviette de papier dans sa veste.

Après un sourire de convenance, Isabella part à la rencontre d'Edward.

 **31 Août 1854 -8H15**

Alice ouvre la porte à Edward qui s'évertuait depuis dix minutes à tirer sur le carillon d'entrée.

—Monsieur Cullen, veuillez laisser cette chaine tranquille. La maisonnée dort de si bonne heure.

—Bon matin Alice. Je dois parler avec mademoiselle Swann.

—C'est que Mademoiselle est rentrée tôt ce matin.

—Elle a pu dormir au moins.

Alice décompose le docteur, les cernes sous les yeux, le visage gris, il est dans un sale état. Il porte sa sacoche de médecin, sa cravate est défaite et ses chaussures sont hourdées de terres et de saletés. Il sent la ville, enfin les bassesses de la ville. Il a des effluves de cuve d'aisance. Alice se retient de se boucher le nez, elle aspire par la bouche discrètement.

—Puis-je vous suggérer de vous changer pendant que je vous prépare un café, Monsieur.

—Sois gentille, fais le avec de l'eau bouillie.

—Contente de vous voir de nouveau à la maison, Edward. Alice lui fait un clin d'œil, signe d'une complicité retrouvée.

Edward entre dans la chambre de Monsieur Swann. Rien n'a bougé, le lit est recouvert du plaid mosaïque de sa femme. Sur la table de chevet, son cahier et la mine de carbone où il griffonnait ses dernières inventions, il avait le pouvoir de tout décomposer, roulement après roulement, visse après visse. Il aimait la mécanique, et bien que ses inventions ne servaient pas à grand-chose, à part faire rire sa fille, il aimait leur donner vie. Edward se souvient d'avoir passé des heures durant à ses cotés, le regardant fouiller dans ces engins à la recherche de ce qu'il faudrait changer, faire évoluer…. C'est ainsi qu'est né sa conviction d'être médecin. En le voyant heureux de trouver la pièce tronquée et de voir le changement opéré, Edward s'est souvent demandé s'il pouvait en faire de même pour les humains. Une pièce par ci, un câble par là. Si seulement le corps humain pouvait être aussi facile, il pourrait entrainer le monde vers un nouveau départ, de nouvelles techniques et qui sait un jour peut être, la robotique serait utile dans le domaine médical.

Edward se prélasse dans le bain après s'être lavé au bassin, inutile de croupir dans une eau insalubre. La fatigue le surprend, dans cette chaleur. Il pose sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, repensant à sa folle nuit. Cette famille, il n'a pu sauver personne. Mais quel est ce mal ? Déshydratation, écoulement, douleur. Aucune pustule, aucune fièvre, il a tout essayé et ces trois personnes sont mortes. Il a beau passé en revus tous ces cours, ces leçons, jamais il n'avait rencontré un tel mal.

Puis en sortant de cette maison, il avait porté secours à deux autres clients, qui semblaient souffrir de la même chose. Cela se repend comme une trainée de poudre. Que va-t-il faire ? Comment interrompre cette propagation ? Et jusqu'ou va t-il s'étendre ? Serais- ce le début d'une épidémie ? Quel est l'élément déclencheur ? Quel…

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, Isabella est devant lui, dans la chemise de son père. Dans la clarté de la fenêtre, Edward peut détailler son corps en contre jour. Elle est si belle, sa masculinité s'éveille et il place ses mains sur son détecteur anatomique.

— Que faites-vous dans cette chambre, Edward ?

—Alice m'a imposé un bain contre un café.

—Vous ne répondez à ma question. Veuillez sortir afin que l'on puisse discuter.

—Dans la lumière du jour, dans cette tenue, vous réveillez mes instincts, Isabella. Si je sors de cette eau parfumé, j'ai peur de ne pouvoir me contenir.

—Et qu'allez vous faire ? Lui dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur sa taille, geste qui alimente son imagination.

—Je serais contraint de me montrer à vous, puis je vous allongerai sur le lit patriarcal et mes gestes, mes lèvres, mes mains sur votre corps. Je ferais revivre ses draps, en partageant un plaisir depuis longtemps inassouvi.

Isabella ouvre grand ses yeux, un tremblement dans son corps, des souvenirs en tête. Elle rougi. Edward souri et place consciemment ses mains sur le bord de la baignoire, laissant son corps à ces appréciations.

Isabella lui lance la serviette de coton au visage et lui demande de la retrouver au salon, sous le rire d'Edward.

Au salon, café en main, Edward détaille sa nuit, posant ses interrogations médicales et partageant ses impressions. Isabella l'écoute attentivement, feignant les interruptions onomatopées d'Alice.

—Ces personnes ont-elles partagée un repas ? Votre description tend vers l'indigestion.

—Cela aurait pu se révéler exact si ca se contenait au sein d'une même famille. Mais les deux autres personnes étaient inconnues du père.

—Donc pour vous, il s'agirait d'un début épidémique.

—J'en ai bien peur. Mais je n'en connais pas l'origine. Et sans cette donnée, je ne peux la combattre.

—Je vous y aiderai.

—Comme au bon vieux temps. Merci Isabella.

Alice dépose le journal fraîchement repassé sur la table et Isabella divise les pages pour les partager avec Edward.

Une fois le petit déjeuné avalé, Isabella et Edward se rendent dans la bibliothèque. Isabella y retrouve le cygne, elle l'agite et la mélodie d'« il pourrait neiger » se met en route.

Edward s'approche d'Isabella et lentement la guide de ses pas. Ils virevoltent sur le tapis. Elle pose sa tête sur sont torse, le respirant discrètement.

—Edward, pourquoi ne pas trouve refuge dans votre maison ou votre cabinet ?

—Vous n'y êtes pas.

—Nous en avons longtemps discuté, Je ne peux…

—Isabella, votre père, mon mentor nous a quittés.

—Je ne veux en parler.

—Il y a de cela, quatorze mois, maintenant. Je comprends votre deuil, je le respecte, mais pourquoi faire une croix sur notre avenir. Je veux dire, n'étiez vous pas satisfaite à mes cotés, vous aurais-je blessée ? Votre père avait confiance, en moi, en notre union pour vous rendre heureuse. Isabella, je vous en prie. Veuillez réviser votre jugement. Je…

—Je ne peux vous épouser.

—Mais par tous les saints, pourquoi donc ?

—Vous avez une trop belle impression de ma personne. Je ne le mérite pas.

—Alors c'est ainsi, vous cherchez à vous faire plaindre, vous vous cachez derrière le décès de votre père pour rompre vos promesses. Vous...

Une claque s'abat sur la joue d'Edward qui le fait taire aussitôt. Il la dévisage, elle est magnifique, elle est en colère contre lui, ses paroles. Elle a les joues rouges, le souffle rapide qui fait ressortir sa poitrine, ses yeux d'un gris tonnerre.

Il passe sa main sur sa joue, atténuant le feu qui s'y répend par le contact froid de sa propre main. Il s'approche d'elle plaçant son bras autour de sa taille, de sa main, il lui replace ses cheveux derrière elle et prend délicatement son cou. Elle ferme les yeux à son contact, la main dans son dos remonte lentement le long de la couture de sa robe et ses doigts rejoignent les autres au niveau de sa nuque. Par sa respiration, il comprend qu'elle aime ces sensations. Il la caresse, profitant de ce moment intemporel pour lui embrasser le cou, derrière l'oreille. Elle fond dans ses bras, se collant à lui, ses jambes s'enroulent autour de lui et il la porte afin de la déposer sur le bureau. Ils s'embrassent passionnément, leurs langues se mélangent, leurs désirs s'enflamment, leurs mains parcourent le corps de l'autre sans restriction.

Il s'écarte d'elle, la voyant pleine de désirs, et tout en lui caressant le visage, lui murmure.

—Je dois mettre fin à cet échange fort plaisant. Veuillez m'en excuser.

—Non !

—A la seconde où vous porterez mon nom, je vous promets Mademoiselle de vous honorez comme vous le méritez.

— Vous n'êtes qu'un…Lance Isabella en replaçant sa robe.

—Homme qui vous respecte, Mademoiselle Swann. Lui répond t-il en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres.

Sa langue vient longer son doigt et Edward secoue la tête.

—Arya, un soir je ne saurais m'arrêter.

—Mademoiselle, mademoiselle.

—Dans la bibliothèque, Alice.

—Mademoiselle, je reviens du marché, c'est incroyable, c'est…

Alice entre en furie, s'apercevant de la chaleur corporelle qui règne dans cette salle, elle les observe un instant.

—Que se passe t il Alice ? Pourquoi venir en hurlant ?

—Les gens se meurent, Monsieur. Des gens partout, des corps, les familles pleurent les défunts. On vous cherche dans tous les coins, docteur. Les autorités ont ordonné de jeter les corps dans la Tamise. Les charrettes, Mademoiselle, je n'ai jamais vu cela.

—Allons-y.

A l'abri d'un fiacre d'urgence, Edward et Isabella découvrent cette horreur. Comme l'avait décrit Alice, l'apocalypse prend ses droits. Les gens prient, pleurent, ne savent que faire. Des charrettes parcours les rues ramassant les cadavres posés à même les pavés.

Edward se rend à son cabinet, au 5 Argyll Place. Certaines personnes le supplie de venir chez eux, d'autres ont perdu la vie en l'attendant.

—Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce que cela ?

—Trop de personnes pour un cabinet de docteur, pas assez de place, pas assez de monde valide. Mais comment cela est-il possible ?

—Nous devons trouver une solution. Lui dit-il en la protégeant de son corps pour la faire entrer à son bureau médical.

Un homme l'attrape par sa chemise, Edward le regarde, il a l'air perdu.

—Je vous reçois dans un instant.

—Vous devez venir, mes enfants… Ils ne s'alimentent plus, j'en ai déjà perdu un, s'il vous plait, suivez-moi.

—Léo, laissez le temps de prendre mes outils et mes remèdes. J'arrive.

—Je ne bouge pas, Docteur Cullen.

Edward lui fait un signe de tête, comprenant parfaitement son inquiétude. Léo son voisin, celui qui veille sur sa maison et son cabinet lorsqu'il est en mission. Sa femme Martha, lui cuisine des petits plats et l'invite tous les dimanches à partager le repas avec eux. Il fait souvent appelle à elle lorsqu'il a besoin d'une infirmière dans l'urgence. C'est une bonne famille.

—Isabella, enfermez vous, tirez les volets, je vais chez Léo. Pouvez-vous, pendant ce temps, vous documentez sur cette maladie. Dans l'armoire du fond, les articles médicaux, s'il vous plait. N'ouvrez à personne, il risquerait de mettre à sac mon cabinet. Mettez un foulard sur votre nez, et ne buvez que de l'eau préalablement bouillie avec un zeste de citron.

Isabella hoche la tête et accompagne Edward à la porte d'entrée. Il lui embrasse la joue et elle referme la porte, verrouillant le loquet. Elle observe ce bureau proprement rangé. Ces ustensiles de stérilisation, des pichets, des bocaux contenant diverses plantes ou produits. Sur son bureau de bois brun, un sous-main de cuir, des plumes-encre que son père avait crée, et un cahier qui contient sa comptabilité. Elle connait tout cela par cœur, elle pourrait s'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Elle aime l'odeur de cette pièce, le fait que chaque chose est sa place, les recherches d'Edward, le billot du boucher en marbre, où il effectue les opérations et les autopsies. La cheminée et les marmites d'eau toujours prête pour stérilisation en tous genres. Chacune son utilité, les outils, les assiettes, le linge. Mais Isabella le comprenait, elle le soupçonnait d'en avoir fait une phobie. Mais de quoi, cela elle ne le savait pas. Son père l'avait poussé dans ses suppositions, ils avaient longtemps débattu sur le sujet. Un sourire passe sur son visage. L'armoire, l'eau. Bon allez au travail.

Elle s'installa à son bureau, son fauteuil portait son odeur. Elle se concentra sur les articles savamment découpés et rangés dans divers cahiers, numérotés, archivés, catalogués.

Elle s'étala, dispersant les articles, passant encore un autre. Elle s'offrit un peu d'eau citronnée, pas d'alcool ici, hormis pour désinfecter les instruments et surtout pas buvable. Edward ne changerai jamais. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, observant les croquis humain qui décoraient les murs, tout y est détaillé. Ça c'est une supère mécanique. Elle se replonge dans ses recherches. Et tout un coup un article du « THE LANCET » attira son attention.

Un navire portugais revenant des Indes a appareillé. Après enquête, il en ressort que la maladie avait touché un homme de pont avant de monter à bord. L'équipage était parti dans l'urgence, une maladie inconnue et fulgurante touchait les Indes. Déshydratation, diarrhée, puis les hommes perdaient les sens. Ils avaient des marbrures sur le ventre et les genoux. Les corps étaient squelettiques, du à leur perte de poids. Les premiers symptômes arrivaient quelques heures après contamination, et la mort survenait dans les deux jours suivant. En indes, il a été comptabilisé 20 000 morts avant le départ du navire. Aucun traitement n'avait été trouvé. C'est un vaisseau fantôme qui s'arrima ce matin là, le seul survivant, un officier qui s'était séquestré, mourut quelques heures après avoir donné ces renseignements. Le navire fut brulé avec les corps et envoyé au large afin d'éviter la contamination.

—20 000 morts, mon dieu.

Isabella ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était abasourdie par cette découverte. Elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil de cuir, son corps était parcourue de frissons. 20 000 morts comment est ce possible ? Par tous les saints, que va devenir son quartier ? Et toutes ces familles, ces morts ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Et comment, cette maladie venue d'Asie, peut-elle faire des ravages ici, à Londres. Parce que 20 000 morts, en premier comptage, ce n'est pas seulement son quartier qui risque d'être touché, mais Londres, l'Angleterre même.

Elle relie encore l'article de journal, l'officier s'en est sorti en s'enfermant dans ses quartiers. Donc ils doivent s'isoler de tout. Comme la peste, former un mur, emmurer les personnes saines, tout bruler, faire bouillir des millions de litres d'eau, tout nettoyer. En voilà une bonne idée, mais comment faire ? C'est un chantier gigantesque. Heureusement que nous sommes sur une île, la limitation se fera naturellement. A condition de stopper tout transport maritime. Mais jusqu'au s'étend ce fléau aujourd'hui ? Comment le savoir ? Envoyer des messagers ? Et s'ils sont porteurs de la maladie, va-t-elle s'étendre encore plus ?

Graham travaille bien sur un système de communication via un appareil, nommé téléphone, mais il n'est pas opérationnel. Les télégrammes, l'electric Telegraph Company a bien avancé dans la réalisation de ses pilonnes de transmission, mais le coup de la manœuvre est trop élevé pour le quartier de Soho. Il y a bien son oncle qui possède un télégraphe, le seul de tout Soho. Il lui avait montré la veille au soir, lors du bal. Une fierté insoupçonnée. Mais pour s'adresser à qui, aux médecins, ils ne sont pas assez fortunés pour avoir cet engin. Que faire ?

—Maintenant, on réfléchi et on se calme. Bien que sait-on exactement ? Que ferait père, une vision d'ensemble est primordiale.

Et la voilà qui se libère un mur d'exposition cadavérique esquissé, pour y mettre ses propres informations.

En recherche de feuille blanche et de petits clous, elle fouille le bureau d'Edward. Dans le premier tiroir, elle découvre ses recherches sur la stérilisation, puis celles sur les anesthésies. L'article du journal relatant la naissance du prince est en fin de dossier. Tout Edward, aucune prétention. Bien que cela soit intéressant, elle ne peut les consulter pour le moment. Deuxième tiroir, ses cahiers de compte clients. Elle s'aperçoit qu'Edward a fait un énorme travail de fourmi, chaque famille a un dossier avec les maladies et traitements reçus ainsi que les résultats et des annotations sur d'autres hypothèses médicales.

Dernier tiroir, des esquisses, encore de parties anatomiques et tout au fond un dossier blanc ou est dessiné son portrait. Elle le prend et avec beaucoup d'appréhension l'ouvre. Ce sont les plans de sa robe, le système du bouton pressoir, le mécanisme. Les traits sont fins, sans bavure, belle ingénierie.

Plus loin, se trouvent les plans du ruban ainsi que ceux de l'oiseau et enfin sa mélodie (il pourrait neiger). Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi ce titre ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande à l'occasion.

—Je vois que tu as fouillé dans mon antre.

Elle relève la tête et aperçoit Edward, qui est appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les manches relevées et ses bras croisés.

—Edward, qu'en est-il de la famille de Léo ? Comment êtes-vous entré ? J'avais tout fermé à clé.

—Pour mieux fouiller.

—Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Edward sourit d'entendre cette phrase mythique.

—Et je n'ai pas d'espoir pour sa famille.

—j'en suis désolée. Je sais qu'ils font partis de vos amis.

Isabella se rend compte du bazar qui règne dans le bureau savamment ordonné d'Edward. Elle se lève et tout en lui racontant ses découvertes, rassemble consciencieusement les dossiers, articles et autres papiers éparpillés autour d'elle.

Edward se lave les mains, et se désaltère en l'écoutant.

—Et donc, vous dérangez mon espace afin de …

—Oui voilà, j'ai réfléchi. Je voulais tout exposer sur le mur afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de feuilles blanches et de clous.

—Surement dans l'armoire où étaient rangés les articles médicaux et avec une chance dans la boite notée accessoire secrétariat. Lui dit-il tout sourire.

Il aime la voir dans son antre, chez lui. Même si elle a mis le foutoir complet dans son organisation, n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait ouvert la porte et l'aurait jeté sur la voix public tel un déchet, mais elle, non. La voir assise à son bureau, un crayon sur l'oreille, un autre qui retient ses cheveux, et un dernier en bouche. Mon dieu qu'elle est attirante. Ses joues roses d'avoir tant réfléchi et son petit visage enfantin surpris en pleine bêtise. Il adore cela.

—Je remettrai tout à leur place, je vous le promets.

—Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, temps que ce ne sera pas fait. Lui répond t il en enroulant des feuilles blanches. Il place des petits clous dans sa sacoche ainsi que des crayons et l'article de journal.

—Vous me séquestrez.

—Pas aujourd'hui. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, j'aurai grand besoin de vos services.

—Pour soigner les patients.

—N'allez pas prendre mon poste en plus de mon bureau. Non Isabella, j'aurai besoin de vos talents et de votre logique.

— Dites-m'en plus.

— J'ai besoin de communiquer avec le royaume. Je voudrais savoir si se sont des miasmes.

—Des quoi ?

—MIASMES, un virus qui se propage par l'air.

—Je suis votre femme. Lui dit-elle en fermant la porte du bureau qui n'est pas correctement rangé aux yeux d'Edward.

—Vous finirez, mademoiselle. Je vous le certifie. Lui dit-il en pointant la porte du bureau.

—Tout ce que vous voudrez, enfilez votre couvre chef, allons dépêchons, j'ai une idée. Cullen lui tend des linges de coton blanc afin qu'elle se dissimule la bouche et le nez avec. Elle lui plaque sur la tête son haut de forme et accroche sa capeline.

Dans le fiacre mécanique, Cullen lit l'article de journal, pendant qu'Isabella observe les rues.

—On se croirait en temps de peste avec toutes ces marques rouges sur les portes.

—Pas facile de faire autrement.

Le fiacre s'arrête au 14 Durlington street, la marche mécanique se place et Edward descend le premier afin de tenir la main d'Isabella.

Alice ouvre la porte d'entrée au même instant.

—Je suis contente de vous voir sains et saufs. Docteur, un message du workhouse. Il semblerait que l'orphelinat soit contaminé.

—Je vais en avoir pour des heures. Isabella, faites…

—Edward, vous devez manger avant de partir. Vous ne tiendrez pas si vous avez le ventre vide.

Alice, qui le connait bien, lui tend un panier repas.

—Tout est prêt, comme Monsieur le demande. Et aucune viande, ni poisson, et l'eau est citronnée.

Edward sourit et remonte en fiacre avec son panier repas et sa sacoche.

—Merci Alice.

Tout en grignotant, Isabella met en place son plan d'action. Avec l'aide d'Alice, elle accroche le plan de Soho et ses alentours au mur, sélectionne les médecins et les responsables de secteur. Pendant qu'Isabella programme ses animaux mécaniques, Alice recopie consciencieusement le message. Puis les couds dans un petit sac de lin et les fixe sur le cou de ces créatures articulées. Toutes ces créatures sont présentent, que cela soit le cheval, l'oiseau, les inséparables, mais aussi l'araignée, la fourmi, l'abeille. Une fois tous les animaux préparés, elles les libèrent dans la rue et chacun prend sa direction telle une armée de soldats faite de plomb, de fer, de roulements. Malheureusement, la maison Swann ne possède pas assez de mécanimaux pour satisfaire pleinement cette enquête.

 **31 Août 1854- 20H00**

Alice s'emploi à faire bouillir de l'eau et reprend l'aseptisation de la maison. Isabella, elle regarde par la fenêtre. Il existe bien un autre moyen de joindre les gens. Le télégraphe, bien sur.

Bien décidée, à aider Edward, elle enfile sa capeline et appelle un fiacre d'urgence.

Arrivée au 3 Road Street, la demeure est toujours aussi grande, mais elle est gardée derrière des grilles hautes en fer et fermée à double tours. Isabella tire sur la chevillette et attend que les grilles s'ouvrent. Au bout de cinq minutes, toujours personne. Isabella recommence, elle tirera jusqu'à obtenir réponse. Un méca-serviteur roule dans l'allée. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de la grille et lance :

—Mon maitre refuse d'accueillir dans sa demeure aujourd'hui. Il faudra revenir lors de temps plus propice à la réception.

—Dis lui qui je suis.

—Il refuse d'ouvrir à quiconque vient de l'extérieur.

—Est-il au courant de ce qu'il s'y passe ? Forcément, pourquoi sinon il refuserait réception.

Le méca-serviteur prend la direction de la demeure.

—Peux-tu au moins lui donner un message.

—Aucun objet ne sera apporté.

—Peux-tu répéter un message ?

—Bien sur, dès que Monsieur sera rentré.

—Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas ici.

—Monsieur, sa famille et leurs amis les plus proches sont partis pour la campagne, ce matin même.

Isabella regarde le robot rouler doucement sur les graviers, et entrer dans la demeure. A peine la porte fermée, elle jette un œil aux alentours et n'apercevant personne, elle appuie sur le bouton pressoir de sa robe. Dans une tenue plus que particulière, elle escalade l'enceinte pour accéder au jardin du Duc.

Une fois les pieds sur la terre ferme, elle se cache derrière les bosquets, repère son chemin et entreprend d'entrer dans la demeure. Aucune fenêtre n'est ouverte. Bien sûr il a peur de miasmes. Comment va telle s'y prendre ? Casser de la vitrerie serait trop bruyant, de plus il faut qu'elle soit discrète pour atteindre le télégraphe. Il est dans son bureau, au deuxième étage. Elle observe la façade de cette immense demeure, bon l'avantage est que les riches ont une fâcheuse manie, ils veulent toujours montrer leur opulence, et cela passe par la réfection d'un nouvel étage, l'ajout d'une aile ou autre travaux. Son oncle s'en est vanté. L'ajout d'une pièce pour sa charmante fille, une salle de musique. C'est pourquoi les demeures ont des allures particulières, surtout en face cachée de route. Isabella fait le tour de la bâtisse et aperçoit l'échafaudage.

—Bah voilà qui me serrait utile.

Elle escalade les étages discrètement, puis devant la fenêtre de la chambre de sa cousine, elle force le montant. Il bouge légèrement, alors elle recommence, par à-coup, ne voulant pas alerter les robots-serviteur de la maisonnée.

La fenêtre cède et Isabella se glisse à l'intérieur. Une chambre dans l'opulence, des robes jetées sur le lit, des affaires de toilette, des livres et des chaussures au sol. Une porcherie luxueuse. Elle colle son oreille à la porte et n'entendant rien, décide de se rendre dans le couloir. Elle parcourt l'escalier, atteint le deuxième étage et reconnait la porte du bureau de son oncle. La porte n'est pas fermée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se précipite sur le télégraphe et envoie à qui veut l'entendre son message d'aide et de renseignement. Elle se concentre tellement sur son message qu'elle n'entend pas les mécas entrer. Elle sent son corps tirer vers l'arrière, un sac sur la tête, des ficelles l'entourent, lui lient les mains et les chevilles et un méca de chaque coté, son corps est emmené tel un gibier qui l'on transporte sur une branche pour le faire rôtir.

—Aucune intrusion n'est tolérée.

—Uhmm….

Son fessier tape sur chacune des marches des deux étages. Un gémissement au palier intermédiaire et retour aux marches. Isabella entend une porte s'ouvrir, puis elle sent son corps se balancer de droite à gauche pour voler dans les airs et rebondir sur une surface froide et dure. Puis elle est soulevée et la branche qui la soutient est calée à ses extrémités. Son corps est meurtri, elle a mal partout. Qu'elle est idiote ne pas les avoir entendue, et maintenant elle est où ? Hein, dans de beaux draps, non pas vraiment, elle a froid, elle est suspendue au dessus de je ne sais quoi et elle est ficelée comme un cochon. Pas vraiment reluisant, avec de la chance, ils l'ont jetée dans une cave ou une remise. Elle doit sortir d'ici. Elle se trémousse dans tous les sens, pas moyen de se libérer une main. Elle jette sa tête en arrière afin de percevoir ses alentours, mais la capuche est trop grande, pas moyen. De ses doigts, elle touche la branche qui la soutient, c'est du bois. Alors une idée lui vient, elle balance son corps de gauche à droite de plus en plus loin, jouant sur la force centrifuge pour augmenter son poids. Le bois cède d'un grand crac et son corps rebondi et roule sur les cailloux.

Elle se dandine de nouveau, atteint son couteau accroché à sa jarretière et se libère les mains. Elle hôte de suite sa capuche pour se situer sur le perron de la demeure Volturi. Un robot la filme. Pour sur, son oncle va en rire. Elle libère ses pieds et après avoir remercié le robot pour son accueil, elle prend la direction de la sortie.

A peine passée la porte d'entrée, Isabella est accueillie par Alice.

—Par tous les saints, vous êtes en bonne santé.

—les Mécanimaux sont-ils revenus ?

—Je vous le dirai, une fois que vous aurez mangé et que vous vous serez changé. Par tous les diables, on dirait que vous vous êtes roulé dans un tas de cailloux.

Isabella observe d'un air résigné sa robe, elle va nécessiter nombres d'heures de couture. Mince elle aimait tant le mécanisme. Elle se dévêtit dans le couloir et entre dans sa chambre. Un passage par l'espace de toilette et elle enfile un chemisier blanc, une jupe marron et descend avec son corset en main afin que Alice l'aide au serrage.

Dans la pièce d'entrainement au combat, Alice lui a déposé un plateau gourmand. Elle boit de grandes rasades d'eau citronnée et observe le plan qui est sur le mur. Des pastilles de différents couleurs parsèment le plan. Le retour des mécanimaux, la maladie semble se limiter au quartier de Soho. Il y en a quelques uns en périphérie mais principalement les cas se concentrent dans les murs de Orford street, Dean street, King street, Prince street, pour joindre Marylebone street, Durlington street et revenir sur Regen street et rejoindre Orford street .

—Mais c'est le quartier de Volturi.

Isabella regarda le plan à la recherche de l'origine du mal. Qu'avaient en commun toutes ces rues ? Pourquoi se limiter au quartier de Volturi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout était là, pourtant sous ces yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui lui échappait ?

Fatiguée, elle étendit ses pieds sur le bureau, regardant encore et encore le plan. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même.

 **1 septembre 1854 –**

—Isabella, réveillez-vous. Le quartier est mis en quarantaine.

Isabella s'étire et ouvre les yeux, tombant sur Edward. Il vient de se laver les cheveux, sa chemise ouverte, laissant son torse apparent.

—En quarantaine ! Mais pourquoi ?

—La reine a eu vent de la maladie. Son médecin personnel lui a assuré le fait que se sont des miasmes. Elle a apprit que les gens s'enfuis de la citée Volturi. Donc elle a bouclé le quartier. Des soldats de la reine sont en faction sur la périphérie. Ils ont ordre de tirer à vue.

—Avez-vous comptabilisé le nombre de morts ? Où de personnes atteintes ?

—Recensement mortuaire, nous en sommes à 110 actuellement et 280 personnes atteintes.

—Pas croyable, sur une population de 2000 personnes, ça fait près de 15% de la populace. Et la quarantaine de la reine, ne va rien arranger. Le taux de mortalité va monter en flèche.

—Edward, ce ne sont pas des miasmes.

—Je le sais.

—Non écoutez moi. Les mécanimaux sont rentrés et seul notre quartier est touché.

—Je le sais.

—Regardez, c'est là sur le plan. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi ici. Quel est le point commun, qu'ont fait tous ces gens pour attraper ce fardeau ? Où sont ils allées ? Qu'ont-ils mangés ? Et comment vous le savez, je viens tout juste de le comprendre.

—A la Workhouse, tous ne sont pas malades. Si c'était dans l'aire, tout le bâtiment serait touché, et ce n'est pas le cas. Cela se repend et je ne sais pas comment ?

—Oh Edward.

—Je dois y retourner, aider les familles, les malades, leur donner les instructions pour éviter la contagion. Trouvez-moi le point commun, ce qu'ils ont tous fait, touché, avalé, bu, j'en sais rien moi, mais trouver le et on pourra peut être les sauver.

Isabella se jette dans ses bras, elle l'embrasse. Elle pleure.

—Que me vaut cette démonstration mademoiselle ?

—Je ne peux vous perdre. Lui dit-elle en se mouchant dans sa main.

— veuillez vous laver les mains avec de l'eau bouillie mademoiselle. Et non vous ne me perdrez pas.

—Père aussi me l'avait dit et pourtant.

—De l'eau bouillie.

—Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Et je le fais depuis toujours et votre discours sur l'eau avec mon oncle. Lorsque vous avez stipulé que….

—L'eau bouillie.

—Je m'y colle, c'est pour moi, je vérifie.

Ils regardent le plan et entourent les pompes de distribution d'eau.

—Votre oncle, n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il avait un nouveau lieu de pompage, plus proche, moins onéreux ?

—Oui dans la Tamise, je crois.

—Et où vont nos déchets, les cadavres, les sorties d'entrepôts, ou vide-t-on les fosses d'aisance ?

—Dans la Tamise. Oh mon dieu !

—Isabella, trouvez moi les pompes que desserrent votre oncle, celles qu'il a relié a cette nouvelle donnée et surtout le lieu de pompage. C'est urgent !

Elle se lave les mains.

Au moment de sortir de la salle, il se tourne vers elle l'observe. Elle concentré sur cette nouvelle tache, elle remonte ces cheveux et se demande comment elle va faire pour observer tout cela.

—Isabella

—oui Edward.

—Jamais, je ne vous abandonnerai.

Elle lui lance un regard de compassion.

—Je ne prétends pas être invincible, mais mon affection pour l'hygiène ne me fera pas passer à trépas.

Isabella sourit vraiment. Il a raison, sa phobie hygiénique l'aidera à vaincre ce mal, et il lui reviendra.

—Je pars avec ce radieux sourire. Dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Isabella rechargée de cet échange reprend son enquête. Comment obtenir ces renseignements, pas moyen de retourner à la demeure Volturi. Elle sent encore les marques sur son corps. Pourtant, il faut bien qu'elle y arrive. Il doit bien exister un moyen d'avoir ces renseignements, les mécanimaux l'ont déjà aidé. Les mécanimaux, mais bien sur les inséparables, mais pourquoi elle n'y a pas pensé plus tôt, non mais quelle idiote.

—Alice ! Alice ! ALICE ! Mais bon sang ou es-tu ? Alice.

—Mademoiselle devrait me laisser le temps de lui répondre avant de m'appeler de nouveau.

—Bien sûr. As-tu reseter les inséparables ?

—Non, je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de…

Isabella la serre dans ses bras.

— Pardonne-moi pour t'avoir crié dessus. Veux-tu me les apporter, s'il te plait.

—Tu… as….. Vous avez trouvé une solution à cet enfer.

—Pas la solution, mais avec un peu de chance, ils ont enregistré le bureau des Volturi.

—Les Volturi, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas. J'y vais, pas besoin de me faire les gros yeux.

Alice rapporte les inséparables et Isabella les connecte afin de voir la soirée chez les Volturi.

Alice s'installe à ses cotés, Isabella lui fait de gros yeux.

—J'ai déjà tout visionné le soir même. Rappelez-vous, vous me l'aviez autorisé.

Le souci est qu'il n'y a pas d'avance rapide, Isabella se promet d'y réfléchir pour une autre fois. Elle discute des robes et personnalité avec Alice, puis se stoppe d'un coup. La danse avec Edward, son corps se souvient, il trépigne en redemande. Une sueur de bien être lui transperce le corps.

Puis douche froide, son oncle, ses paroles, toujours les mêmes rancœurs à l'encontre de son père. Puis elle déblatère sur sa cousine, sa robe légère de plumes et la façon immorale qu'elle a de se coller à Edward.

Alice sourit de l'entendre, la jalousie. Bien qu'elle doive l'admettre, cette robe n'est certainement pas faite à l'origine pour parader lors d'un bal masqué.

Puis l'homme qui est venu chercher le docteur. Isabella semblant se confondre avec les arbustes décoratifs et la main de son oncle, deuxième assaut. Il lui fait visiter sa demeure, pièce après pièce, lui expliquant les travaux, la cuisine avec ces nouveaux robots et son bureau. Isabella se rapproche de la toile de projection afin de mieux observer les murs.

—Stop. Ici, regarde Alice. J'en étais sure, le plan des pompes et de leur réseau hydraulique. Volturi l'avait montré à Edward lorsqu'il a rebouté sa demande de tout à l'égout.

Alice et Isabella s'emploi à reporter ce qu'elles voient sur leur plan. Les pompes sont numérotées et desservent une zone de quartier mais elles ont des couleurs d'attribution. Il y a trois réseaux principaux et aucune donnée sur l'emplacement de la pompe mère.

—Mince. Nous n'aurons rien d'autre. Continuons la projection, on tombera peut-être sur un indice.

 **2 Septembre 1854- 10H00**

Isabella qui a passé sa nuit à revoir encore et encore les données enregistrées des inséparables, a décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Edward en est sur maintenant, le mal vient de l'eau et plus précisément des pompes à eau. Donc pour savoir laquelle est en cause ou s'il y en a plusieurs, un seul moyen, aller vérifier sur place.

Ce matin, ce ne sont pas les feuilles de journal qu'elle partage avec Edward, mais s'exaspère sur le retour des mécanimaux dans les différentes zones du quartier. Le nombre de morts et de contaminés augmente. Les policiers de la reine ont eu du travail cette nuit, nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté leur chance.

Elle commencera par celle sur vigo street, devant les policiers, puis wacking street, bridle street, ur ruppert street, king street, encore au pied des policiers, puis reviendra par Broad street pour finir par celles de Malbourgh et carnaby street. Elle renverra un mécanimaux après chaque pompe, donc elle programme les plus rapides (papillon, abeille, araignée, fourmi, les inséparables, pigeon, chats et chiens). Mais cela ne lui donne pas la source. Comment va telle la trouver. Pas moyen de sortir du quartier et la Tamise passe en dehors de la zone.

Elle déambule dans la salle, ne sachant que faire, puis traverse la maisonnée. La chambre de son père, elle ouvre la porte. Son odeur n'est plus là, mais son souvenir, oui. Elle le revoit marcher de long en large, son carnet sur la table de nuit. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et ouvre ce cahier. Des plans, des phrases, des annotations et en dernières pages, des poissons, crabe, hippocampe.

—Merci papa.

Elle court dans les couloirs, sautant les escaliers et se réfugie dans l'atelier. Les poissons, elle va les créer et les lâcher dans les tuyaux. Ils remonteront à la source. Il lui restera juste à trouver un moyen de les retrouver pour les récupérer et par la même, trouver la source. Si seulement ils pouvaient émettre un signal, au moins il serait facile de les retrouver. Comme les inséparables, un pélican, les ramènerait à la maison.

Elle se met donc au travail, dessinant plans, armature et système de récupération.

 **4 septembre 1854- 16H00**

Il compte maintenant 300 morts et presque autant de contaminés. Edward a eu un espoir, Vingt personnes s'en sont sortis. Ils ont été soignés assez tôt. La citée de Volturi fume de partout, les cadavres que l'on brule, mais aussi les cheminées, qui alimentent les feux pour faire bouillir des tonnes d'eau, sur les parvis des milliers de tissus sèchent. La communauté s'entraide, et la nouvelle se répand pour les miraculés, cela redonne un peu d'espoir, de positif. Le tout pour Edward est de comprendre cette guérison. Il passe son temps entre patients, autopsies et expériences.

Edward lui a imposé un nouvel exercice, lui rapporter un échantillon d'eau de chacune d'elle afin de pouvoir l'examiner, la tester, l'expérimenter.

Isabella libère le dernier poisson dans l'aquarium et Alice approche le Péli-paon. Il plonge son sac gulaire dans l'eau et les poissons multicolores s'y réfugient.

— Monsieur Swann les aurait adorés.

—J'en suis certaine Alice.

Isabella vérifie son plan, les mécanimaux, les poissons et son sac comprenant diverses outils et tubes en verre.

—Isabella, prenez soin de vous. Je regrette de ne pouvoir vous accompagner.

Edward est ébahi en la croisant dans l'entrée, vêtue de sa tenue d'un autre monde ou les mécanimaux sont des ornements précieux. Elle lui montre son bras où sont bandés les tubes en verre, puis nomme les rues de son parcours en lui présentant les mécanimaux qu'elle libérera et remonte lentement ses jupes afin de lui dévoiler son arsenal, couteau plat à lame crantée, pistolet à propulsion, dans un sourire ravageur.

—Comme vous le voyez, je suis parée.

—Tout comme votre chapeau !

—Cet une œuvre d'art, contemplez, apprenez...

Après avoir sifflé le début d'il pourrait neiger, les plumes du couvre chef s'animent, révélant un oiseau mi paon, mi pélican, qui lorsqu'il étire ses ailes dévoilent les poissons mécaniques.

—Magnifique. La musique me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

—Comme j'avais peu de temps, j'ai du recyclé un présent fort important à mon cœur.

—Il doit vous aimer, pour avoir crée un chef d'œuvre pareil.

Isabella lui embrasse la joue et place son tissu de coton blanc sur son nez avant de sortir.

Dans la rue, cette odeur inimaginable et inoubliable rappelle l'horreur du quartier. Isabella se réjouit d'avoir parfumé son manteau. Avec tout son attirail elle se rend à la première pompe dans Vigo Street. Sur place, une file d'attente est formée. Les gens attendent leur tour pour remplir leurs seaux d'eau. Elle remonte l'assemblée et leur explique les conclusions du docteur Cullen. Elle parle assez fort en rappelant les règles d'hygiène et les précautions à prendre lors d'une contamination. Puis la foule la laisse agir. Sous des regards inquiets, interrogateurs et curieux, elle observe méticuleusement la pompe, sort ses outils et démonte la poignée, une odeur nauséabonde lui prend le nez. Prélèvement des eaux dans un tube en verre, elle place un poisson dans les tubes et referme consciencieusement la pompe sous les murmures des spectateurs. Puis elle note ses observations et libère l'araignée mécanique qui passe sous les jupes des femmes sautillant pour ne pas l'écraser. Une fois ses outils rangés, elle se rend à la suivante, répétant inlassablement cet exercice.

Le hurleur passe, il allume les becs à gaz qui donnent à ce quartier un aspect spectral.

La proximité des agents de la reine est la plus terrifiante. Elle a du agir sous les armes des policiers qui lui hurlaient dessus, et lorsqu'elle libéra son mécanimal, elle a du le protéger des tirs en hurlant comme une pestiférée, détournant leur attention.

 **7 septembre 1854- 14 Durlington Street.**

Isabella et Alice observent le déplacement du péli-paon au dessus des habitations de leur quartier, pour rejoindre le signal des poissons mécaniques. Comme chaque poisson à sa couleur, il est facile pour elle de reconnaitre les endroits de repêchage. Alice les note sur la carte. Trois chemins se dessinent devant leurs yeux, tous trois se déversent dans la Tamise, dont l'un à l'endroit où les fosses d'aisances et les corps étaient jetés.

Il s'approche d'Isabella, l'embrasse chastement et la soulève de ses bras, la faisant tourner autour de lui.

—J'ai trouvé.

—Quoi donc, Edward. L'enquiert-elle en atterrissant doucement.

Avec un sourire de vainqueur, il lui montre un trépied qui supporte plusieurs loupes, une lumière est diffusée par un jeu de miroirs qui éclaire une soucoupe de verre placée en dessous des loupes. A coté, se situent plusieurs soucoupes étiquetées du numéro de pompe ainsi que le nom de la rue où a eu lieu le prélèvement. Isabella se penche au dessus de cet engin qu'il nomme microscope. Isabella aperçoit une multitude de chose qui bouge dans tous les sens.

— Il y a toutes vies là-dedans. Comment est ce possible ? Comment de si petites choses peuvent elles évoluer ? Comment se multiplient-ils ? Avec quoi se nourrissent-elles ? Et pourquoi toutes ces formes différentes ?

—Je retrouve votre hargne à tout comprendre.

—y a-t-il une chose en particulier que je devrais voir ?

— Principalement toutes ces soucoupes sont semblables, sauf dans celle-ci. Il y vie une chose qui m'est totalement inconnue.

—Et vous allez me la décrire ! lui dit-elle en se penchant sur le trépied.

— ce sont ces espèces de vers, ces bâtonnets incurvés mobiles. Ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine du mal qui frappe notre citée.

—Comment de si petits vers peuvent être à l'origine d'un si grand mal ? Que sont-ils ? Comment les nommer ? Et comment les réduire en bouillie ou les rendre inoffensif pour nous ?

—Je me moque du nom de baptême qu'ils auront, je veux les comprendre pour les détruire. Je souhaite tellement sauver ces gens, Isabella, je me sens si impuissant, si démunis face à ces micros-créatures.

—Voilà l'une des raisons qui fait que tu hantes mon cœur Edward. Ton altruisme envers l'être humain.

— Puis-je connaitre les autres ?

—Vous semblez en manque de flatterie ?

—Isabella, si j'ai toutes ces qualités, pourquoi refuser de m'épouser ?

Elle l'observe un long moment et secoue la tête en signe de négation. Elle regarde encore une fois dans la loupe première, puis le plan des eaux, enfin elle se dirige vers ses notes.

—A voilà, Broad street

—Isabella

—Silence, je réfléchi.

Edward la rejoint et lui enlève ses feuilles. Elle remonte un regard triste vers lui. Il s'agenouille à ses côtés et lui prend les mains.

—Douce Arya, je ne comprends pas votre refus actuellement. Vous avez été blessée par le décès de votre père, vous vous êtes sentie abandonnée, seule face au monde, vous m'avez écarté et j'ai respecté votre choix. Mais aujourd'hui, en ce moment, nous voyons les gens mourir autour de nous, la vie est si importante, Isabella. Je ne peux l'imaginer sans vous, je ne veux la vivre sans vous à mes cotés. Je vous en conjure, réfléchissez y. Je vous promets de vous offrir une vie pleine de malades qui sonnent à notre porte à toutes heures, des nuits blanches à réfléchir et à inventer des méca je ne sais quoi, des diners mondains avec de vieux apothicaires, médecins et professeurs plus sémantiques qu'un révérend. Je vous promets moult distractions de cet accalmis mais tellement plus encore, de découvrir de nouveaux pays, de rencontrer des autochtones, des civilisations plus ou moins évoluées. Je vous promets de vous consacrer mes nuits non travaillées et de toujours veiller à votre épanouissement, votre bien être et de bénéficier de mon amour dans toutes les circonstances de la vie.

Lorsqu'Edward croise son regard, il s'aperçoit que bien qu'elle sourit, les larmes coulent sur son visage. Il lève lentement la main et à l'aide de son pouce, essuie doucement son visage. Il embrasse chaque joue, son front, descend le long de son arrête nasale et finit par sa bouche. C'est un baiser de douceur, d'amour, de tendresse.

—Vous voulez que je vous épouse ?

—Oui, bien sur ! Je l'ai toujours voulu et vous le savez.

—Et pour cela, vous me promettez des diners ennuyeux

—Au coté de grands savants à discourir des mêmes sujets inlassablement.

— De vous occupez de vos patients à tout moment ?

—Sans oublier les nuits blanches, les autopsies, les traitements et leur création, les transcriptions et les heures de recherches dans mon bureau.

—Voilà qui promet des nuits inoubliables.

—Non, les nuits inoubliables sont celle que vous passerez dans mes bras.

—Nue bien entendu.

—le sujet pourrait être débattu. Mon imagination pour vous est sans limite.

—Edward !

—Je ne plaisante pas, Isabella. Je ferais de vous une femme comblée sur de nombreux points.

—J'en ai conscience.

—Alors pourquoi persister dans votre refus ?

—Je ne sais pas.

Il ouvre grand la bouche, stupéfait de sa réponse. Isabella sourit et va pour parler.

—Non, ne dites rien, pour le moment. Votre réponse, en cet instant, me laisse l'espoir que vous commencez à pencher de mon coté. Et rien que ce petit penchant me comble de joie.

Il lui embrasse la joue, puis les lèvres, tendrement, lentement. Ses mains viennent caresser son dos et lui lâche ses cheveux. Il les soulève par en dessous laissant passer l'air et leur donnant leur liberté.

—Edward, nous avons un petit vers à anéantir.

—Seule la pompe de Broad Street est contaminée, si on ferme la pompe, le mal s'atténuera et on finira par vaincre ces micros vers.

—Impossible de fermer la pompe, mais la rendre inutilisable….Je sais comment faire.

—Et comment comptez vous, vous y prendre ?

—Je vais démonter le bras de pompage. Ainsi personne ne pourra tirer de l'eau.

—Problème solutionné. Au travail gente dame, pendant cet escale mécanique, je vais retourner auprès de mes patients.

 **8 septembre 1854- 14- Durlington Street. 10h00**

Edward entre éreintée de sa nuit auprès des patients en quarantaine lorsque les mécanimaux apportent les derniers recensements mortels.

—Nous en sommes à combien, Alice s'il te plait ?

— 489 messieurs, et un total de 24 survivants.

— 489 vies de brisées pour une pompe défectueuse. 489 vies pour que le Duc Volturi gagne encore un peu plus d'argent.

—Mademoiselle a demandé de vous montrer ceci.

Alice fait glisser le rideau qui amène vers les salles de servitude, libérant un mécanisme de pompe qui trempe dans un énorme bocal de verre fermé.

— Si c'est bien ce que je pense, Alice, il est interdit de se servir de cette pompe et de cet eau.

—Mademoiselle me l'a précisé, elle a aussi parlé de micro vers ou quelque chose du genre que vous pourriez expérimenter.

—Merci, je verrai cela plus tard. Je n'en peux plus, je dois me reposer. S'il te plait Alice, préviens Isabella que je vais me reposer.

—J'ai préparé la chambre d'ami pour Monsieur ce matin, elle sera plus agréable que le divan de la bibliothèque.

—Mais j'aime ce divan.

— Je me suis permise d'installer la dernière création de Mademoiselle avant la venue de ce mal.

— Sur quelle création Mademoiselle travaillait-elle ?

— Je préfère vous en faire la surprise. Disons un remerciement de ma part pour avoir redonner le sourire à Mademoiselle.

— Vous avez attisez mon intérêt, la chambre d'ami me dis-tu !

—Oui Monsieur.

Edward gravit les marches jusqu'à la chambre des invitées. Il ouvre la porte et aperçoit un lit moelleux et chaud qui semble l'appeler, mais les paroles de Alice se chantent encore à ses oreilles. Il regarde la chambre à la recherche de cette fameuse création mais rien ne lui saute aux yeux. Tampis, il demandera à Alice après son repos, une chose est sur, il n'est pas question d'aller dans des draps propres sans se laver. Il entre dans la pièce d'eau. Mais qu'est ce donc que cet engin ? Une sorte d'énorme arrosoir au dessus d'une armoire en verre. Sur le pommeau de l'arrosoir, se trouve une chaine munie d'un fermoir de porte. Au sol, se situe un baquet avec un trou semblant évacuer ce qu'il va tomber de l'arrosoir.

—Elle l'a fait.

Il se déshabille en vitesse, jetant ses affaires à tout va. Il referme la porte de verre et avec une légère appréhension et tire sur le fermoir. Cette action fait pencher l'arrosoir géant qui déverse de l'eau chaude sur lui. Il rigole, lâche le fermoir et l'arrosoir reprend sa place d'origine, puis il prend le bloc savon au citron et se lave le corps, les cheveux, puis tire de nouveau sur la chainette et se laisse rincer par l'eau chaude qui s'écoule sur son corps. A ses pieds, l'eau disparait dans par le trou du baquet, formant un mini siphon et lorsqu'il le bouche de son pied, le niveau de l'eau monte. Il sourit toujours, ventant l'imagination grandissante d'Isabella.

Une fois sorti, il s'entoure d'une serviette propre et se couche sur le lit.

Après avoir dormi 10 heures d'affilées, il se rend au Workhouse afin de vérifier si les mesures sanitaires sont bien respectées. Lors de sa dernière visite, les sœurs entassaient les morts dans la chapelle afin que ces chrétiens obtiennent l'absolution, ainsi que l'attente de leur place dans le cimetière domanial. Edward Cullen se refuse de laisser ce mal proliféré sous prétexte de respecter une croyance religieuse. Isabella et lui ont longuement discuté sur l'impossibilité de respecter les attentes religieuses tout en contenant la maladie au grand damne de Edward.

Durant les deux jours suivants, les rues ont recommencé à vivre. Les enfants reprenaient leur droit sur les ruelles, les cheminées continuaient de déverser leur fumage blanc, mais les maisons semblaient retentir de quelques chansons et de rires, d'embrassade. Les clameurs furent si soudaine que les soldats de la reine enlevèrent les palissades afin d'observer ce regain de vie.

La reine en fut informée et après un compte rendu d'une communication entre le médecin royal et Edward Cullen, elle ordonna le retrait des palissades mais pas des hommes.

Les familles reprirent le travail et les expatriés revinrent dans leur demeure.

Isabella, Edward et Alice passèrent leurs journées à réfléchir sur la conception d'un système d'évacuation et d'apport des eaux pour la citée de Soho. Les murs furent déblayés des croquis des mécanimaux, les esquisses médicales et les plans pour y clouer de nouveaux dessins, chiffrage et réflexions.

 **10 septembre 1854-**

Après le retour des mécanimaux qui apportent, pour la première fois depuis 11 jours, un recensement inchangé depuis la veille. Une bonne nouvelle qui finalise le chiffrage mortel à 616 corps, soit environ 30% de la population de la citée de Soho. Edward sait que ce chiffre aurait pu être augmenté de façon significative si la quarantaine, les mesures d'hygiènes et il l'espère grandement, son travail auprès d'Isabella, n'avaient pas abouti. Mais son travail n'est pas fini, il lui reste à comprendre et à mettre en place une prévention médicale face à ce fléau.

Edward s'est fait livrer à son cabinet le bras de la pompe incriminée. Il est désespéré, le fait de l'avoir plongé dans une eau propre et fraiche à anéanti les micro-vers. Il ne peut donc pas les étudier.

Mais pour se souvenir de cette épidémie, qui sera nommé épidémie du choléra, par le docteur Robert Koch en 1883, Edward voudrait installer la pompe devant la demeure du duc Volturi afin de lui rappeler sa participation active mais impunie de son avarice.

Le duc de Volturi, à peine de retour dans sa demeure, prit le temps de visualiser les enregistrements de son méca-serviteur. Mais dès qu'il aperçut sa nièce, cette fouineuse de Swann pendue tel un cochon devant le perron de sa maison, il se mit à rire si fort qu'il s'en donna mal au ventre. Il se mit à tousser tellement qu'il du boire de l'eau pour calmer sa toux.

Une fois sa soif assouvie, il observa son verre vide. Depuis combien de temps l'eau était-elle dans la cruche ? D'où provenait-elle ? Et si c'était de la pompe devant chez lui, la fameuse pompe.

Il se mit à cracher, il enfonça ses doigts dans sa gorge afin de se faire vomir, mais bien que la technique fonctionne, il a l'impression que son corps en est rempli. Il se couche au sol, suant à grosses goutes, priant tous les dieux pour qu'il soit épargné.

Que deviendrait sa famille s'il était contaminé ? Souffrirait-il ? Combien de temps, lui restait-il ? Et sa fille ? La maison familiale, ses affaires et la citée reviendrait à sa nièce, Isabella. La fille de Swann et son nom serait à jamais effacé. Non les Volturi ne pouvaient finir ainsi. Il fera changer les pompes, il fera mettre en place le système de Londres dont lui avait parlé Cullen. Que représentent des travaux de voierie pour que son nom perdure et avec de la réflexion, il en tirerait de bons à cotés. Pourquoi pas une taxe sur l'eau comme la taxe sur le coke, charbon modifié ? Un compteur pour chaque maison et il ramasserait les gains. En voilà une excellente idée. Cullen et Swann ont raison sur un point, cela aiderait grandement la population et lui plus particulièrement. Il pourra financer la voiture dont sa fille lui parle tant.

 **20 septembre 1854.**

Voilà 10 jours que l'épidémie est terminée. Isabella monte dans le fiacre tiré par des chevaux mécaniques. Elle est décidée, elle va parler à Edward. Depuis la fin de l'épidémie, Edward est enfermé dans son cabinet. Depuis la mort de son père, elle s'était enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire, dans ses méca-créations se sentant la responsabilité de poursuivre l'œuvre de son père. Mais sa personne, ses manies, leurs communications et interactions lui manquent. Pendant les 10 jours qu'il s'est caché chez elle, et il a fait renaître diverses sensations, il lui a offert un nouveau départ, une nouvelle destinée, et pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait abandonner cela.

La calèche s'arrête. Les mécanismes de la main gantée et de la marche se mettent en place, et Isabella descend en fixant cette porte d'entrée. Elle vérifie sa tenue de sa main et libère ses cheveux. La porte s'ouvre, Edward ouvre grand ses yeux.

— Isabella !

— Je ne suis pas venue pour ranger ton bureau.

—Dommage, j'adorerai te retenir prisonnière dans mon antre.

Edward lui fait son sourire charmeur, alors qu'elle le détaille des pieds à la tête.

—Puis-je entrée ?

—Pardonne-moi. Je vais un piètre maître de maison. Je t'en pris.

Elle pénètre dans le salon et lui tend sa capeline, dévoilant aux yeux de Edward une robe blanche surmontée de dentelle de coton bleu aux formes de flocons de neige.

—Vous êtes magnifique.

—C'est la robe.

—Je suis sur que même sans, je vous trouverai magnifique.

—Votre imagination ne cesse donc jamais.

—C'est la seule chose que vous m'autorisez.

—Je suis venue pour vous apporter ce présent.

De son réticule, elle lui tend un petit paquet.

Après l'avoir longtemps observé, il tire délicatement sur le ruban rouge et soulève le couvercle, pour voir deux anneaux d'or blanc.

—Ce sont les alliances de mes parents. Lui dit-elle tout bas.

— Pourquoi me les offrir ?

—Je vous en offre qu'un, l'autre est pour moi.

Un sourire lui prend le visage, il l'embrasse de tout son amour et leur baiser devient redoutable. Il se recule d'elle, essoufflé, il lui caresse les cheveux.

—Qu'est ce qui vous a convaincu, les nuits blanches ou les diners mondains?

—Votre absence ces derniers jours a été… insupportable. Je ne veux plus vivre comme cela. Je voudrais partager toutes ces choses avec vous et si pour cela je dois vous partager avec des patients ou certains soirs avec de hommes de science. Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

—Isabella, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je vous aime.


End file.
